


Getting To Know You

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: Merlin didn’t say anything, trying to phrase it correctly.Lance’s eyes widened, “Was he bad?”“Well…” Merlin hesitated, because that wasn’t how he wanted to phrase it.





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> “Be direct. Wouldn’t it be great if everyone just said what they wanted?” – my therapist (about anxiety)

 

“I had a date with Arthur last night.” Merlin said, as way of a conversation starter. They were sitting at the Rising Sun, the pub down the street from Merlin’s flat. It was a rare day when both he and Lance had finished their rounds at the hospital at the same time, so they decided to have dinner together.

Lance looked up from his chips to give Merlin a look, “Yeah? You’ve had many dates with Arthur.”

“Five,” Merlin said as he picked at the beer label, “and a couple coffee dates.”

“Are things getting serious?” Lance asked, obviously seeing that Merlin wanted to talk about it, but a little confused as to what Merlin was trying to say. Merlin was not completely sure what he was trying to say either.

“Yeah, they are. I slept at his place.” Merlin said, trying to sound casual.

Lance’s brows lowered, “Why do you not sound ecstatic about having sex last night?”

Merlin didn’t say anything, trying to phrase it correctly.

Lance’s eyes widened, “Was he bad?”

“Well…” Merlin hesitated, because that wasn’t how he wanted to phrase it.

Lance burst out laughing.

Merlin cursed himself for forgetting that Lance, like all of Merlin’s friends, was in fact, an asshole. Lance was only nice when Gwen was around, because she turned him into a blushing pile of goop.  Otherwise he was a sarcastic and sly bastard. Don’t get Merlin wrong, he loved Lance. Merlin himself was a bit of an asshole (Although Lance would say ‘you’re a little shit that thrives off chaos, where did you even get itching powder, you bastard!’) but that was beside the point.

The point was that Lance would make fun of Merlin without any sympathy because he was his best friend.

“It’s not funny, you ass!” Merlin said, smacking Lance from across the table.

“It’s a little funny.” Lance said, still laughing.

“That’s not what happened! I’ll have you know he was very nice!” Merlin said, though he was blushing bright red thanks to Lance’s teasing.

“Oh, ‘ _nice_.’ Resounding praise,” Lance mocked. “Now you have to tell me. I bet it’s a weird kink. Arthur looks too posh to not have a weird kink. Did he want you to be his own personal peasant for the evening?”

“Oh stuff it.” Merlin groaned and leaned back in his chair. “It wasn’t a kink! Besides, if he had told me he could only get off while playing the chicken dance or something, I never would have been able to get it up.”

“Really?” Lance smiled.

“Probably!” Merlin said, although it was doubtful. Not only was Arthur fit, he was exactly Merlin’s type. Merlin might have gone along with it. Just for the night.

“Alright, you have my interest, you drama queen. Now tell me what happened.” Lance sounded much more like a supporting friend, but that didn’t mean Lance wouldn’t laugh at him.

“Well…” Merlin said. “It wasn’t bad. It was just… awkward?”

Lance’s brows raised in question. “Awkward, as in, you stumbled a bit and it took a while to figure it out because it was your first time together, or awkward, as in, he said the wrong name?”

Merlin covered his face. “God that would have been nice if he said anything! He barely made a sound the whole time. He wouldn’t look me in the eye and then he was very… I don’t want to call it efficient, but that’s what it was! It was like he had a quota to fill. It was so…business-like.” Merlin tried not to think of the way Arthur’s hands moved over him, almost in a practiced rhythm. Or the way his kisses had turned from passionate to rehearsed. The shift had made little sense and Merlin was still trying to understand it.

Lance grimaced, “Wow. Okay. Well, did you… complete your business transactions?”

Merlin glared at him, desperately trying not to laugh. “It wasn’t the worst orgasm of my life.”

“Not a vote of confidence.”

“It was good, but it was probably the most professional orgasm I’ve ever had. I should put it on my CV under skills. ‘Can perform in an efficient and adept manner.’”

Lance smiled, “Maybe that’s how posh people have sex, Merlin. All of them finish, say ‘God save the queen,’ and then fall asleep facing away from each other. They keep it very English.”

“’Cry God for Harry, England, and Saint George!’” Merlin declared, adding in a fake moan which drew attention from the next table over.

They couldn’t control themselves, cackling loudly at their little corner table. But once they settled down, Lance finally asked the question Merlin had been dreading.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m not going to do anything drastic, like break up with him. That’s absurd.” Merlin sighed. “It wasn’t _bad_ and I honestly like him, Lance. He isn’t like anyone I’ve ever dated, but he’s… I don’t know. He’s so honest and he can be really sweet once I get him to open up. I like him. I can’t describe it.”

“Alright, don’t get all mushy on me.” Lance said, nudging Merlin’s arm lightheartedly.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Merlin snorted.

“ _Anyways_.” Lance said pointedly, because he was fully aware of how soppy he was around his own girlfriend. “Maybe you should suggest a weird kink and see how he reacts.”

“I’m not going to weird him out! That’s horrible advice. Why did I even ask you?”

“No idea.”

“Ugh. You’re not nearly as nice as Gwen thinks you are.”

“She likes it.”

Merlin smacked him.

***

The next time Merlin saw Arthur, it was only a quick dinner date on Sunday evening. Arthur, who had only recently been promoted to inspector at Camelot Police, had taken on a difficult case in order to show his commitment to the job. But it had also eaten up most of his free time. Merlin had compromised and offered his flat and some cheap food for a short evening together. That way they could see each other, but they didn’t have to go out.

The evening itself was lovely. Arthur brought drinks and curry, with all of Merlin’s favorites. Then they sat on the couch and watched a bad DVD that Arthur had picked up because he knew how much Merlin liked to make fun of bad films. The only problem with the evening was that Arthur left early.

“I have a meeting tomorrow morning.” Arthur said as he pulled on his coat.

“Oh.” Merlin said, “Alright.”

He crossed his arms over his middle and tried not to feel neglected. After all, Merlin had been the one to suggest a short date. It was just that he had hoped ‘curry and a film’ would have been more ‘curry and at least a little snogging with the film in the background.’ Arthur had kissed him hello and that was it.  During the film Merlin had tried to lean in to kiss Arthur, but he chickened out half way through and just leaned his head on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur seemed surprised by the minimally affectionate gesture, which made Merlin even more nervous. In the end, Arthur had laid his arm around Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin was starting to get antsy. Was this why Gwen always told him men had poor communication skills? What was he supposed to say to Arthur? ‘We should snog because I am needy and you haven’t really kissed me, so obviously you don’t actually want me.’ Oh god, his psyche was a terrifying place.

“Er.” Merlin coughed, pulling himself out of his thoughts and looking back to Arthur. “Well. Have a good day tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah. You too.” Arthur said with a little smile that felt more awkward than Merlin wanted it to be.

Merlin gave up and just went for it. He leaned in and kissed Arthur. It broke the spell. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and Merlin hummed as he tilted his head. It was a good kiss. Damn it, Merlin didn’t understand why he and Arthur worked so well together some times and then at other times it felt like they were communicating in different languages.

When Arthur pulled away, he was giving Merlin a soft smile. Merlin his heart slowly began to pick up pace. Maybe he would ask Arthur to stay…

“See you.” Then Arthur pulled away and was out the door.

“Ugh.” Merlin leaned against his own doorframe, banging his head against the wood. So much for that train of thought.

Merlin pulled out his phone and texted Lance.

_Merlin_ : How can a night be good and bad at the same time??

_Lance_ : I see your date with Arthur went well. Any awkward sex stories?

_Merlin_ : I regret telling you about that

_Lance_ : Too late

_Lance_ : Now tell me the gossip

_Merlin_ : He only kissed me twice

_Lance_ : I’m sorry. You’re sad because the man you’re dating kissed you?

_Merlin_ : How the fuck am I supposed to tell him I just want to snog him for hours

_Lance_ : I think you should start with a formal letter, “Dear Arthur. I would like to offer a suggestion in which I can snog you, Arthur Penn, for hours at a time. All my best, Merlin.”

_Merlin_ : I don’t know why I keep coming to you with this stuff

_Lance_ : Just ask him to shag you

_Merlin_ : It’s not that easy

_Lance_ : That’s how relationships work Merlin

_Merlin_ : It is not

_Lance_ : I’ll prove it to you, excuse me while I go ask Gwen

Then Merlin did not receive another text which led him to believe that Lance and Gwen were now bonking like rabbits, which was absolutely annoying.

_Merlin_ : Have fun in your stable long-term relationship you bastard.

***

When Merlin arrived at Arthur’s flat for their Friday date, the first thing he said was:

“Oh my god, your face!”

Which is never a good start to a date.

Arthur smiled, “Hello, Merlin. Lovely to see you too. Please come in.”

Arthur was in his usual date attire, but in addition to his button up and dark jeans he was also sporting a dark purple bruise on the right side of his face. It looked painful, travelling from his eye and across his cheek. Someone must have sucker-punched him.

Merlin stepped into the flat and gently touched Arthur’s face, right where someone’s knuckles must have pressed. “You poor thing. Have you taken any pain meds?” Arthur nodded but looked uncomfortable. Merlin was getting the feeling it wasn’t from the pain and from Merlin’s fussing, so Merlin backed away. “What happened?”

“It’s not that bad. I was arresting someone last night and they put up a bit of a fight.”

“Solved the case?”

Arthur nodded and then immediately changed the subject. “Anyway, where do you want to go to dinner?”

Merlin held in his sigh. He wasn’t sure why Arthur was pushing him off, but he hoped it wasn’t because Arthur planned to break it off soon. Merlin hadn’t been exaggerating when he told Lance that he liked Arthur. Merlin honestly felt butterflies in his stomach when he was around Arthur, and Merlin would find it absurd if it wasn’t so wonderfully exhilarating.

They made their way out of Arthur’s flat, and down to a local restaurant that Arthur said he frequented at least once a week. In the end, the evening was lovely. Merlin told Arthur all the gossip amongst the hospital staff and Arthur told him all the crazy misdemeanors that had happened across Camelot that week. As they talked about their weeks, Merlin completely forgot about any awkwardness, because nothing felt out of place when he got lost in the moment with Arthur.

But when they began to head back to Arthur’s flat, Merlin’s worries resurfaced. He was a little ashamed at how nervous he was about the possibility of having sex with Arthur again. At this point, Merlin was a bit confused because their dates seemed to go so well and then one awkward moment would seem to cast doubt in Merlin’s mind. Caught up in his own thoughts, Merlin wasn’t paying attention when Arthur’s hand lightly brushed his and then suddenly took hold.

Merlin looked down with surprise.

Arthur coughed, “My hands are cold.”

Merlin looked up, but Arthur had his eyes locked ahead of him. Arthur’s hands weren’t even close to cold. They were maybe even a bit clammy. It gave Merlin a bit of hope.

When they arrived back at Arthur’s flat, Arthur silently poured two glasses of bourbon. They leaned against the kitchen counter, with the hum of the refrigerator in the background, and the light above the sink softly casting shadows against them. As Arthur sipped his drink, Merlin saw him wince and raise his hand to his face.

Merlin stepped up beside him and touched Arthur’s hand. “Sore?”

“Meds are wearing off.” Arthur said with a wry smile.

“Let me get you more.” Merlin said, already going to the bathroom where he knew Arthur would keep the pain relievers. He came back with two in hand.

“Probably shouldn’t have them with bourbon.” Merlin said, but he held up the glass anyways with a teasing smile. “Just this once.”

“Thanks.” Arthur said, shifting from one foot to foot. “You can stop coddling me, you know. I’m a grown man.” It was obviously meant to be a joke but Arthur’s voice faltered, like he was trying to gauge why on earth Merlin would want to fuss over Arthur.

Merlin frowned, “Grown men can be coddled. When I have a boyfriend, I always coddle him.” Merlin pressed a kiss right under the bruising, at the edge of Arthur’s jaw. When Merlin pulled away he was amused to find Arthur’s face had shifted from confused to flush with embarrassment.

“Do you think of me as your boyfriend?”

“Well…not yet. Unless you want to be? We’ve been dating a while.”

“Yeah I guess we have.” Arthur said. “I’ve never gotten to this point.”

“What point?”

“The boyfriend point. Well, not with a man that is.”

Merlin hesitated. “You mentioned that you dated women before you came out.”

Arthur swirled the bourbon in his glass, not looking at Merlin “I’ve dated… but I wouldn’t say that I’ve had a boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Merlin was surprised. He had known Arthur had said that he had only come out recently, but Merlin had thought he had more relationship experience. It explained why Arthur was always so coy around him.

“I’m a bit lost on how gay relationships work,” Arthur admitted. “With women it’s all spelled out for you. I’m not sure what to do here.” He gestured in between them, as if there was supposed to be a proper etiquette dating guide.

“There isn’t a list of things you have to do. Dating is just two people, regardless of gender, saying that they like each other and, you know,” Merlin shrugged, “want to spend time together.”

Arthur frowned. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“I’ve been told it’s actually not.” Merlin said, thinking back to Lance’s advice. “I’ve been told you just have to say what you want. I’m highly suspicious.” Merlin smiled, catching Arthur’s eye, finally. Arthur smiled back, and Merlin felt a little victory in having Arthur relax a bit.

Arthur let out a small laugh, “That’s too simple. Where’s the trick?”

“I don’t know. But I’m willing to give it a go.”

Arthur raised a brow, “Oh?”

 “Yeah.” Merlin said, his heart beating frantically in his chest. “See, I have a suggestion. How would you feel about snogging for the foreseeable future? I’m willing to lay down at least three hours.”

“ _Three hours_?” Arthur sounded incredulous.

“I’m willing to compromise and add in other activities.” Merlin gave a sly grin, stepping a little closer to Arthur.

Arthur actually blushed which was ridiculous and amazing all at once.

Merlin raised a hand and brushed Arthur’s golden hair off his forehead, “You’re a little shy, aren’t you?”

“I’m not.” Arthur didn’t look Merlin in the eye, which said otherwise. “I’m just… I don’t know. I have never come quite as close to a real relationship as I have with you.  I’m just _constantly_ trying not to fuck it up.”

Merlin frowned, “You’re not fucking anything up.”

“I feel like I am.” Arthur said, sounding like it took a lot for him to admit it.

Merlin didn’t want Arthur to think that anymore, so he moved the bourbon out of Arthur’s hand and kissed him. He cupped Arthur’s face gently, careful of the bruising, and moved from a quick peck on the lips to a long, deep kiss. Arthur made a rumbling noise and set his hands on Merlin’s hips. Arthur’s hands moved to rest just beneath Merlin’s shirt, dipping into the small of his back, and Merlin’s arms lazily wrapped around Arthur’s shoulders. They kissed in Arthur’s kitchen, pressed against the counter, for ages. It had been so long since Merlin had kissed just for the sake of it, and it made him ache and jittery all at once.

Arthur surprised Merlin when he turned them around, pressing Merlin into the counter instead. With a rough noise, Arthur tipped Merlin’s head back and pressed a series of kisses along Merlin’s neck. Merlin let out a soft moan as he thought that this was already going a lot better than planned.

Merlin cupped Arthur’s face and pulled him back up for another long kiss. As he distracted Arthur with the kiss, he nudged Arthur backwards until he was pressed to the opposite counter. Arthur let out a surprised huff when he hit into the cabinets.

Arthur pulled away as if to say something, but Merlin didn’t let him get that far. Instead he dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Arthur’s thighs.

“All right?” Merlin asked.

Arthur’s breath gusted out of him, “ _Jesus Christ_.”

Merlin figured that was the signal for it being just fine, but if that wasn’t enough, Arthur began to unzip his jeans for Merlin’s access. Merlin finished the rest, tugging down the trousers to Arthur’s thighs and pressing his palm against Arthur’s erection, trapped inside his pants. Merlin pressed his open mouth to the cotton fabric, listening to Arthur’s ragged breathing above him. He made it a goal to pull more than just a few breaths from him.

In the end, Arthur’s knuckles were white on the edge of the counter as Merlin sank down on him over and over again. Merlin could hear Arthur’s whispered words, a mix of curses and praises, tumbling more and more frequently as Arthur neared his climax. When he knew Arthur was getting close, Merlin pulled off, looking up at Arthur with his red flushed cheeks and almost completely black eyes.

Whatever Merlin looked like, it must have been enough for to break Arthur’s reserve. One of Arthur’s hands let go of the counter and slipped behind Merlin’s neck to hold the hair at the nape of his neck. As Merlin pulled him all the way in again, Arthur let out a moan, the loudest Merlin had heard from him yet. Like that, with Merlin’s hands firmly on Arthur’s thighs and Arthur almost whimpering above him, Arthur came.

Merlin licked until Arthur pulled him away with shaking hands. Merlin stood and crowded Arthur against the counter, kissing Arthur’s neck as he caught his breath. Obviously weak on his feet, Arthur leaned against the counter for support.

“Fuck.” Arthur hissed. “Oh god, did you? Do you want?” Arthur’s voice was so low that Merlin felt his hair rise on end, despite Arthur’s lack of coherency.

“I want, very much.” Merlin said, only teasing him a little.

“Give me a minute.” Arthur whined. “Bed. We need a bed.”

Arthur pulled him down the hall and into the bedroom, stripping off his clothes clumsily as he went. Merlin followed suit, and by the time they fell into Arthur’s bed, they were both naked.

Arthur rolled over, practically lying on top of Merlin, and kissed him soundly. Merlin was a bit surprised since Merlin had just sucked him off, but Arthur didn’t seem to mind at all. He delved into Merlin’s mouth as he ran his hand up and down Merlin’s side.

“Tell me what you want.” Arthur said, and Merlin was pleasantly surprised that Arthur seemed to be taking the whole ‘communicate on what you want’ thing seriously.

Merlin hummed into the kiss as he grabbed onto Arthur’s hand, the one that had been trailing shivering paths over his side. He brought the hand up to his mouth, and pressed a kiss to his palm. “I want you to finger me. You don’t have to fuck me” He said, knowing Arthur had just come moments before. “Just your fingers. I want you to snog me for as long as you like, and slowly finger me.”

“Oh fuck, stop talking.” Arthur pressing his thumb to Merlin’s lips, “God, I can’t think around you.” Arthur pulled his hand away and kissed Merlin thoroughly.

Eventually Arthur did move to grab the lube out of his bedside drawer. But after that, they hardly pulled apart for God knows how long, with Arthur’s fingers slowly pressing in and out of Merlin and their lips kissing in between soft breathes and choked off moans. An eternity later, when it became all too much, Merlin whined for more. In return, Arthur picked up the pace. He fucked his fingers into Merlin faster and then over and over again on the spot that made Merlin see stars.

Merlin came with Arthur’s hands on him, his mouth open against Arthur’s in the middle of a kiss. Merlin shuddered and then he laid his forehead against Arthur’s, panting as Arthur’s hands caressed him gently.

“All right?” Arthur whispered hoarsely.

“Yeah.” Merlin panted, “More than.”

They exchanged a few more kisses before they made their way to the bathroom to clean up, side by side. When they returned to the bed, Merlin had all but forgotten any awkwardness. The sex they had had only a week before now seemed like an odd dream Merlin had made up, especially in comparison with tonight.

“Do you like to cuddle after sex?” Arthur asked, abruptly pulling Merlin out of his thoughts. “It’s alright if you don’t.”

“You do?” Merlin was surprised by the implication that Arthur did.

“Yeah, I suppose.”

Arthur looked a little guarded, and since that was the last thing Merlin wanted and because Merlin didn’t fancy moving even an inch away from Arthur, he said, “Yeah, I do.” Then he slipped closer so they could arrange themselves properly. Arthur ended up on his back with Merlin pressed along his side, Merlin’s head on Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur’s arm around Merlin’s back.

Merlin felt wonderfully lazy, brushing his legs together and jostling them with Arthur’s. He wanted to fall asleep, but he also wanted to stay awake just to be with Arthur longer.

There was only one thing keeping Merlin’s thoughts from being completely peaceful.

“The other night,” Merlin started, finally figuring out why things between them sometimes became awkward. “You were nervous, weren’t you?”

Merlin felt Arthur wince underneath him. “That noticeable, was it?”

Merlin turned his head so he could see Arthur’s face, and gave a sympathetic smile. “You just were so… I don’t know. Not you. This was you.” Merlin kissed Arthur’s chest, feeling Arthur’s hand run up his spine.

“I have a confession.” Arthur whispered.

Merlin raised a brow, “Hm?”

“I’ve only ever had one night stands with men.”

Merlin cocked his head to the side, wondering why it was relevant. “So you’ve never dated men before?”

“I went out to breakfast with one of them once. That was the closest I’ve gotten.” Arthur pulled his arm away and laid it across his eyes, and Merlin felt bereft without it around him. Arthur sighed, “When you slept over here last week, I was so worried about how I usually act during a one-off and what I should do during a relationship that I just panicked. I thought I covered it up, but apparently not. When I get nervous I get very… Well, my sister calls it RoboArthur. She thinks I turn into an emotionless machine.”

Merlin mulled this over. It did explain a lot, although he did think Arthur was overthinking it. “I see what she means.”

Arthur groaned out with embarrassment. Before Arthur could clam up completely, Merlin pulled Arthur’s arm off his face and hovered over him. Arthur tried to pull away, but Merlin held him firm. “First times- for _anything_ \- are almost always awkward. As far as I’m concerned, I think we made up for any awkwardness, yeah?”

Arthur still looked dejected, but Merlin smiled at him. “I had a good time. Both times.” Merlin clarified. “Next time…just… tell me if you’re nervous. Or ask me if I want something. I’m not shy about speaking my mind.”

Arthur seemed to relax as he smiled, “No, you’re really not.”

Taking that for an agreement, Merlin said, “Good,” and pecked him on the lips. Then he snuggled back down into his spot by Arthur’s side and hummed happily as Arthur slipped his hand around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea, that their first night together isn't all fireworks and rainbows, popped into my head and I just had to get out real quick while I work on another fic. I’ve started an internship and I’m still trying to find a job too, so I’ll be writing that other fic in between all that. Keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Also, good luck to all the people participating in NaNoWriMo! There’s no way in hell I would be able to do that, but have a fun time! (Fun? Idk, have a time.)


End file.
